Endlich wieder Mein
by Blackball
Summary: Wo führst du mich hin? ..... Ins land der Träume ist echt was fürs Herz seuftz lest selbst


_Soooo da bin ich wieder . Bevor ihr die nächsten drei Wochen nichts mehr von mir hört, hab ich noch was o.O Ich hatte da jetzt irgendwie Lust drauf, mal ein bisschen Friede, Freude und Lemon zu verbreiten . Ist wahrscheinlich ein wenig kitschig -.- aber ich liebe so was jaaaaa. Und ist auch nur eine kleine Kurzgeschichte , aber keine Sorge etwas Inhalt hat sie schon O.o_

**Endlich wieder Mein "-"Kurzgeschichte"-"**

„Wo führst du mich hin?"fragte der ehemalige Gryffindor, dessen Augen verbunden waren. „Vertraue mir, ich führe dich ins Land der Träume"entgegnete ihm sein Geliebter. „Ja, das tue ich". Es war spät, als es an der Tür klopfte. Harry stand auf um die Tür zu öffnen. Er blickte die Person an die ihm gegenüber stand. Tränen füllten seine Augen, und bahnten sich ihren Weg seine Wangen hinunter.  
  
„Du lebst?"schluchzte er und viel seinem Freund in die Arme. „Ja, der Gedanke an dich hat mich am Leben gehalten, und ich habe mit meinem verflossenen Leben dafür gekämpft dich wieder sehen zu können". „Das letzte was ich von dir gesehen hatte, war wie du durch einen Zauber getroffen am Boden lagst, ich wollte zu dir, doch ich konnte nicht, sie haben mich weggezogen"stammelte Harry. „Beruhige Dich, nun bin ich bei dir und ich lebe" „Ich Liebe Dich Draco"er küsste den blonden Mann, denn diesen hatte er seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, er hatte geglaubt, dass er beim dem Kampf gegen Voldemort ums Leben gekommen war. Doch ihn jetzt zu sehen, ihm in den Armen zu liegen, ließ ihn den Schmerz des vergangen Jahres einfach vergessen. „Was hast du denn vor, ich laufe mindestens schon seit 10 Minuten mit einer Augenbinde an deiner Hand rum"Harry wurde immer neugieriger. „Sei nicht so ungeduldig, ich möchte das du dieses Abend unseres Wiedersehens nicht mehr so schnell vergisst, also vertrau mir"  
  
Draco führte seinen Geliebten, einige Stufen hinunter, stellte sich vor ihn und nahm ihm das Tuch, welches er vor den Augen trug weg. „Nun darfst du deine Augen öffnen"  
  
Harry sah zuerst Draco an, dieser lächelte, wie hatte er dieses Lächeln vermisst, wie hatte er ihn vermisst. Draco ging einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass Harry die Überraschung sehen konnte.  
  
„D-Das ist wundervoll Draco."platze es aus ihm heraus. Harry stand mit Draco am Strand, und lauschte kurz den rauschen des Meerwassers. Fackeln die rechts und links neben ihnen aufgestellt waren, führten zu einem kleinen Steg, wo ein großes Boot angebunden war.  
  
Harry folgte auf Dracos Hinweis dem Fackelweg und betrat den Steg, alles um sie rum war dunkel, nur der Mond, die Sterne und die Fackeln brachten eine romantische Helligkeit. Draco ging an Harry vorbei und öffnete die Tür zum Boot. „Nun komm schon, die eigentliche Überraschung ist wohl erst im inneren dieses Bootes."scherzte der ehemalige Slytherin seinen Freund an. Worauf Harry Schritt für Schritt näher auf die offne Tür zuging, er genoss jeden Schritt den er machte.  
  
Als er durch die Tür trat, begrüßten ihn noch weiter Kerzen. Rechts stand ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Flasche Wein und ein wunderschönes Essen, der Duft kroch ihm in die Nase und verwöhnte nach langem seine Sinne. Dann Blickte er vorsichtig nach links, dort Stand ein großes Bett, welches mit dunkelrotem Stoff bezogen und darauf waren Rosenblüten verstreut.  
  
„Ich hoffe es gefällt dir."fragte der blonde Mann und küsste seinen Freund vorsichtig im Nacken, er schlang seine Arme um ihn, er wollte ihn nie mehr so vermissen, wie er es ein Jahr lang tat.  
  
„Es ist wunderschön" gab er nach einigen Sekunden erstaunt zurück. „Komm lass uns essen"sagte Draco und bot seinem Freund einen Stuhl vor dem Tisch an.  
  
Harry wusste nicht ob dies nur wieder ein Traum war, einer der vielen die er in der ganzen Zeit nach dem Endkampf gegen Voldemort hatte. Doch wenn es einer dieser Träume war, einer wo Draco vor ihm stand ihn küsste und alles wieder so war wie er, Harry, es wollte, dann mochte er nie mehr aufwachen.  
  
„Woran denkst du"fragte Draco vorsichtig nach, der merkte dass sein Freund in tiefen Gedanken schwebte.  
  
„Ich habe gerade daran gedacht, ob dies wieder nur einer meiner Träume ist, und ob ich morgen wieder in meinem kleinen Apartment aufwache, alleine."  
  
„Das wirst du nicht, dass schwöre ich dir, morgen wird dich ein Sonnenstrahl wecken, und wenn du deine Augen öffnest, liegst du in meinen Armen, ich werde schon darauf warten das mich deine wunderschönen grünen Augen ansehen und ich dir endlich einen Kuss geben kann. Aber bis dahin ist noch lange Zeit und wir werden erst diesen Abend und die Nacht genießen.... Also Mund auf!"  
  
Harry lächelte seinen Freund an, er hoffte, dass diese Worte zur Wahrheit werden, und öffnete seinen Mund.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange da saß Harry auf Dracos Schoss, und sie fütterten sich gegenseitig mit den Früchten die wohl das Ende vom essen waren, jedoch nicht das Ende dieser wunderschönen Nacht.  
  
„Ah Hey, dass hast du extra gemacht, jetzt bin ich voller Ananassaft, das klebt doch"meckerte Harry ironisch und fing leicht an zu lachen. „Oh ja und wie ich das extra gemacht habe"ein verschmiztes lächeln wich über Dracos Gesicht bevor er anfing das Oberteil seines Freundes aufzuknöpfen und ihn, Stück für Stück von dem klebrigen Saft mit seiner Zuge zu befreien. Harry legte sich fest in seine Arme und schloss die Augen. „Oh Merlin lass dies nicht wieder einer dieser Träume sein"murmelte er.  
  
Ein kurzer Ruck und Harry öffnete die Augen, er befand sich in Dracos Armen. Dieser trug ihn zum Bett und legte in vorsichtig in die Kissen. Er setzte sich auf Harrys Bauch, und verschlang den Rest des klebrigen Saftes.  
  
Harry wollte seine Arme um seinen Freund legen, doch dieser drückte beide Arme hinter Harrys Kopf. „Nein, ich will dich verwöhnen hörst du, ich will das du merkst wie sehr ich dich liebe" „Aber das weiß ich doch auch so" „Ja ich weiß, schließe deine Augen, ich möchte das du sie geschlossen hältst du sollst mich nicht sehen, du sollst mich hören, riechen und spüren" Harry lächelte seinen Freund das letzte Mal und schloss dann seine Augen.  
  
Draco nicht zu sehen zu dürfen, erschien ihm im ersten Moment wie eine Folter, denn schließlich war er froh ihn nach all dieser Zeit lebendig wieder zu sehen, und nun sollte er seine Augen geschlossen halten?!  
  
Doch diese Gedanken wichen genau so schnell wie sie kamen wieder aus Harrys Kopf, er Spürte wie Draco kurz vor seiner Hose mit den Küssen halt machte, seine Hände wanderten an den Knopf und öffneten diesen. Dann wanderte Dracos Hände über nun Harrys freie Beine, er liebte diesen Körper, und hatte sich sehr lange nach ihm gesehnt. Seine Zunge und sein Mund folgten seinen Händen nach kurzer Zeit.  
  
Harrys Atemzüge wurden immer kürzer und tiefer, was Draco nur bestätigte, dass Harry ihm vertraute und ihn spüren wollte. Er tastete sich von Harrys Unterschenkel langsam wieder hoch zwischen seine Beine. Er umspielte mit seiner Zunge Harrys Männlichkeit. Harry fing leicht an zu zappeln, worauf Draco ihn endlich in den Mund nahm., seine Zunge umkreiste Harrys Eichel. Dracos Hände wanderten währenddessen über Harrys Körper.  
  
Harry genoss jedes Gefühl das sein Freund in ihm hervorrief. Doch er wollte nicht nur verwöhnt werden, nein das wollte er sicher nicht. Er richtete sich leicht auf griff Draco vorsichtig und zog ihn mit seiner Hilfe nach oben.  
  
„Hey, hatte ich dir nicht gesagt..."weiter kam Draco nicht, denn Harry küsste ihn. Der Widerspruch den Draco hegte legte sich sofort. Nun endlich ließ Draco es auch zu, dass Harry seine Arme um ihn legte und nach kurzer Zeit entledigte sich Draco seines Hemdes und seiner Hose.  
  
„Ich liebe Dich so"säuselte Harry seinem Freund ins Ohr. „Ich will dich Spüren Draco.... In mir"fügte er bestimmend hinzu.  
  
Einen letzten Kuss auf den Mund. Danach dreht Draco Harry vorsichtig auf den Bauch, verwöhne kurz seinen Nacken und seinen Rücken, bevor er leicht dessen Becken anhob.  
  
Harry vergrub kurz den Kopf in seinen Händen, er hatte zwar damit gerechnet das Draco ihn vorher etwas dehnen würde, doch das er das gleich mit zwei Fingern machte, daran hatte er keinen Gedanke verschwendet.  
  
„Ich hab das mal ausgelassen"scherzte Draco der genau wusste was sein Freund gerade dachte. „Du hättest mich vorwarnen können"meckerte dieser in reiner Ironie zurück.  
  
Nun spürte er auch Dracos dritten Finger in sich. Immer wieder berührte Draco diese eine Stelle die Harry alle Sinne raubte. „Ahhh, willst du mir meinen verstand rauben?"presste Harry hervor, „Ich will dich endlich in mir"bettelte er. „So, du willst?" „Jaaaaaaaaa"flehte er den blonden Mann an.  
  
Harry spürte wie Draco seine Finger zurück zog und dieser sich mit einem glatten Stoß in ihm befand. Ein stöhnen von beiden durchbrach die Stille. In einem langsamen Rhythmus bewegte sich Draco vor und zurück, seine Hand wanderte um Harrys Rücken an seinen Bauch, dort streichelte er ihn kurz bevor seine Hand Richtung Harrys Glied wanderte und es umschloss.  
  
„Ahh Draco, wenn du so weitermachst kann ich gleich nicht mehr"stotterte Harry, dessen Gefühle sich mittlerweile nicht mehr zwischen heiß und kalt entscheiden konnte, sein Körper fing leicht an zu zittern.  
  
„Es kommt schon so wie es soll"säuselte Draco, er selbst befand sich auch kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt. Sein Rhythmus hatte sich beschleunigt und seine Stöße wurden heftiger. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis lautes Stöhnen erklang von Draco, auch Harry war an diesem Punkt angekommen. Beide sackten zusammen, sodass Draco kurz auf seinem Freund lag, bis dieser sich umdrehte und ihn zu sich zog.  
  
Draco lag mit seinem Kopf nun auf Harrys Bauch und hörte wie sich dessen Atemzüge langsam Beruhigten.  
  
„Ich habe dich so vermisst, Harry" „Ich dich auch"Harry strich seinem Freund durch das Haar, eine stille Träne lief seine Wange hinunter. Dies war die Freude und Erleichterung, endlich zu wissen, dass es kein Traum mehr war, denn dies eben war alles zu real, um es nur geträumt haben zu können.  
  
Draco griff halb im schlaf nach der Decke und zog sie über sich und Harry. Beide schliefen mit einem lächeln ein.  
  
„Wo bin ich?"fragte Harry und richtete seine Hand Richtung des Sonnenstrahls der ihn blendete. Nur langsam öffnete er seine Augen, und blickte in wunderschöne graue Augen, dann begriff er wo er sich befand, zog sich an Draco hoch und küsste ihn, dieser erwiderte den Kuss und nahm seinen Geliebten fest in den Arm.  
  
„Lass mich nie wieder alleine Draco" „Nein das werde ich nicht, ich werde für immer bei dir bleiben"

_So das wars und ist es was geworden? Würde mich über Kommis sehr freuen. (o.o) Black_


End file.
